akhirnya
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: ancur.... chap 4 buat itachi4ever.. hehehe hope you like it..
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya... ini kumpulan cerita aneh yang pengen gua buat sejak doeloe . kotak request terbuka****, tapi tidak dijamin keterbitannya, soalnya lagi holiday hoho. Sori kalo jelek , soalnya gua ga biasa bikin humor hehehe **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asal-usul klan aburame terungkap, misteri kenapa Shino dan keluarganya pake kacamata pun terjawab... dan seperti apakah muka Shino tanpa kacamata? **

**Chapter 1 Shino?! **

Pada suatu pagi emmm... subuh yang (agak) cerah, Shino sedang membaca KOMPAS sambil minum sari nektar.

" Shino!!! Mandi gihh" teriak Shibi, papanya dari dapur, abis masak.

"osh.." Shino meng-osh-kan

Shino masuk ke kamar mandi dan sikat gigi sesudah mandi ketika...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"apa Shino!!! Jangan teriak teriak napa?!"

"makjaaaaaaaaaan.. papi!!, liat nih!!! Kacamata satu-satuku masuk lobang pembuangan di westafel!!!!"

"ya udahh, kamu ga usah pake ajahhhh... emangnya napa!!"

"aduh papii ini kan tretmak kuuuuu...hiks (nangis.. ada spotlightnya)"

"ahh tauk ah , ribet banget sih!!!"

"papiiiiiii..."

"ya uadah!!!, pake kacamata papi aja.. nih!!"

"ga mauuu.. aku Cuma cinta ama kacamataku.. lagian kacamata papi modelnya norak.. iiih ga banget ih, gak cinta..puihh!!"

"deredam... deredam!!!"

"apaan sih papi?!"

"_jangan benci bilang cintaa.. jangan_ hmmmpfff" mulut Shibi ditutup pake kikaichu...yuck!!!

"ya udah ahh!!! Gua ga pake kacamata ajah!!! Aku berangkat ya papiiii, jangan lupa ke mol taman anggrek beliin kacamata baruuu..."

"okeee..."kata Shibi sambil mandangin poster Radja yang terpampang di pintu.

Shino pun berangkat ke sekolah.. olala ternyata gara-gara insiden tadi, dia jadi telat, untung ada Hinata yang (juga) telat.

"ohayo Hinata-chan"

"o-ohayo, kamu anak baru?"

"Hinata, ga kenal gua?"

"aa...ga kenal..maaf"

"gua Shino!!!"

"Shi.. Shino kun?"

"iya.."

"ini beneran Shino-kun?"

"iya!!!! Emang siapa lagi...!!"

"aaa... gomen..aku pikir artis dari mana"

"a..ar..art..artis!!!!!!!" Shino terbelalak.. matanya ampir keluar

"a..abis.. Shino-kun mi..mirip campuran kulitnya Kakashi sensei, rambutnya Kiba jabrikan sedikit, mulut Neji-sama, bentuk mata Shikamaru dengan bola mata Gaara" kata Hinata menggebu-gebu, kereta api kalahhh.

"oh.." kata Shino ga peduli, seraya mengancam satpam, Pak Yono (satpam di sekolah lama..hehehe.. dia ga tua-tua low, dari gua kelas atu ampe smp3 ga ada bedanya)yang segera membukakan pintu pager.

Shino dan Hinata sama-sama melangkah ke dalam kelas, bahkan kikaichu di dalam tubuh Shino nyanyi_...aku, melangkah lagi..._ dengungannya ngalahin Vina Panduwinata bo..!!!

Di dalam kelas... tampak Ino dan Sakura yang lagi ngegosip tentang Sasuke yang kata mereka kalah kejar-kejaran sama ayam, sekarang si ayam lagi ke pemda ngadu tentang pelanggaran hak cipta, lantaran rambutnya mirip, sedangkan Sasuke lagi ngegambar simbol uchiha di tembok, Naruto lagi seru ngobrol ama Chouji tentang ramenman yang ada di nintv ambil nyuri-nyuri keripik Chouji. Shikamaru lagi ngerjain pe-er matematika, Neji lagi nyontek dari belakang Shikamaru, Temari ama Tenten lagi lempar-lemparan bola kertas, Kankurou sibuk nyisirin barbie-nya, Lee lagi ke kantor Gai sensei, sedangkan Kiba lagi ke kantin. Gaara lagi buat istana pasir di lante.

Suasana jadi sunyi ketika Shino masuk, semua menatap ke arahnya, beberapa menganga, kayak Naruto, ilernya ke mana-mana lagi. Mereka belum tahu kalau itu Shino.

Di dalam kelas.. setelah Shino masuk... tampak Ino dan Sakura lagi caper ke Shino, Sasuke lagi merhatiin Shino pake sharingan, Naruto ama Chouji lagi shock... because mereka sebel.. mereka tambah ga laku lagi , ambil mengharap kedatangan Shino, yang juga agak ga laku, Shikamaru jadi ga konsen ngerjain pe-ernya, tentu aja Neji juga jadi gak konsen nyonteknya, Temari ama Tenten lagi ngegodain Hinata, Kankurou langsung kaget karena barbie-nya ngadep ke Shino mulu, Lee dan Kiba yang baru balik semaput alias pingsaan. Istana Gaara roboh.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai, guru mereka memasuki ruangan untuk mengabsen

"baik, jadi hari ini Cuma Shino yang absen, kamu, coba maju dan perkenalkan dirimu!!"

"tapi sensei... saya..."

_Deg deg_

Mata cewek-cewek berbinar-binar

"gue kan Shino..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kecuali Hinata

Pada jam istirahat, alhasil Shino dikejar kejar seluruh sekolah, kabar sudah tersebar, pake poster, selebaran, pamphlet ,etc, nih 'konoha high' emang terkenal dari klub surat kabarnya yang motonya "kami munculkan berita sebelum berita muncul" nah lo...

Shino yang tercapek-capek lari akhirnya disembunyikan di bawah meja kantin ama Kakuzu, guru bp.

"makasih pak...hosh...hosh"

"haha sama-sama, kamu juga sudah bantuin bapak kok"

"makxutt?"

"aaa..maaf ya Shino..ANAK-ANAK ...ABURAME DI SINI!!!"

"mati gua.. lupa kalo nih orang matre.."

Anak anak langsung ngerubutin Shino, sambil bayar tentunya...

Shino lari lagi... kagak ada habisnya sampai akhirnya ditarik ke semak-semak sama Shikamaru dan Neji .

"aduhhh arigatou, minna..."

"hahah sama-sama"

"Shika!!! To the point aja dech"

"oke...ehemmm, jadi... kita berdua yang pinter ini pengen ngebantuin lo"

"yup, dan setelah dipikir-pikir, cara satu-satunya adalah..." Neji ngebisikkin sesuatu ke kuping Shino.

"HAAAH... emang bisa?"

"dijamin"

"ya udahh hahaha, tumben mao ngebantu"

"eh... soalnya popularitas kita menurun nihh"

"tapi kalo ama dia kan sama aja"

"alahh.. kalo dia tinggal di sogok aja.. cipilll"

"ho-oh,, nanti kita jadi popular lagii"

"ooooh... thanks ya...gua laksanain sekarang."

Shino mengendap-ngendap ke ruang guru, menguntit satu guru yang kurang disegani, jalannya jinjit-jinjit, kayak penari balet murahan.

Tiba-tiba Shino menangkap guru itu, lalu membawanya ke tengah keramaian, tentu aja cewe-cewe langsung ngerubungin Shino, tapi sesuai rencana Shino langsaung...

"BRETTTT"

" a...are, aburame-san...lo kenapa" Kakashi bicara tergagap-gagap, maskernya disobek, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang...aduhai

Anak-anak cewe melongo, lalu sesuai rencana ,mereka langsung mengejar-ngejar Kakashi. Akhirnya Shino bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"papiiii aku pulanggg"

"oh... Shino nih pesenan kamu"

"sangkyu papii"

Shino membuka kotak berwarna hijau itu, tapi isinya malah kacamata business keren merek Armani, lensa bening lagee, ia langsung menoleh pada papinya

"papiii..."

"yosh"

"kenapa bening sih, papi ga tau penderitaanku yaaa...!!!!"

"are... kamu ga suka, udah dibeliin juga, lagian kamu kenapa sih. Kok compang camping...oh iya, tadi guru Kakashi nelpon, katanya dia ga bisa ngelesin kamu karena dia besok mao pindah ke kirigakure"

"aaa...mati akuuu, pi!!! Tukaer kacamata donk"

"enak aja, ini kacamata asli bekas Ian Kasela gituw ,huhh ga akan papi kasih, dia kan pelopor kacamata klan aburame"

"are...jadi besok aku, bukan ...selamanya aku bakal...BRUKKK"

Shino pingsan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: tuh ga lucu kan...****ga lucu kan...bilang gak lucu gak?!!!!????,hikksssss, kayak ada yang kurang, ga selucu pnya nyang lain...huaaaaaa mamiiiii, makanya kotak request alias kotak amal terbuka...**


	2. hari hari di akatsukichap 2

**yuppie... chapter 2 adalah tentang kegiatan Tobi ... baca aja langsung...**

**chapter 2. hari-hari di akatsuki**

_hai...namaku Tobi, anggota baru akatsuki...hari ini,__aku bangun dengan paksa... kepalaku terasa puyeng, hari ini hari minggu, cukup cerah juga, kulihat wekerku... masih jam 12 siang...hoahm, tidur lagi ahh. Akatsuki itu kan makhluk nokturnal._

Saat itu, terlihat sepasang tangan , satunya memegang kaos kaki, sedang mencari mangsanya...

Sruk...sruk

Graukk...

Nyam...nyam...nyam...

Gnyuk...gnyuk

Gret..grett

Toeng..

Tap...!!!

"KATSU!!!!"

"DUARRRR"

"waaa" Tobi teriak-teriak kayak abis kecolongan, saking kagetnya..tiba tiba topeng Tobi bolongannya jadi ada 2.

"eh.. dasar males!!! Bangun!!!"teriak Deidara sambil menginjak Tobi.

_Nah itu namanya Deidara sempai, pemirsa..dia yaah bisa dibilang anggota favoritku hahaha, soalnya kalo lagi marah mukanya lucu banget wakaka, tapi kayak yang bisa dilihat, cara membangunkan orangnya agak serem... masa kaos kaki diledakkin, kan bau..!!!_

"iya dei-kun"kata Tobi seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"ape kate lo!!!"

"Deidara senpaiiii"

"baguss, mandi sana!!"

_Dasar sempai kurang ajar... nanti tidur lagi di wc aja ahh... loh, kenapa wcnya dikunci yaa??_

Tobi pun membuka paksa pintu wc dengan menendangnya

"kyaaaaa" teriak seseorang yang lagi berendam di bathtub pake...um..duit

"Kakuzu-senpai!!! Aku kan mao mandai"

"tunggu lima menit!!"

_Dasar maniak sedeng, ngapaen lagi mandi pake recehan, mending pake seratus ribuan, lagian kebiasaannya aneh pisan, masa mandi pake duit.. emangnya paman gober...?!, tidur dolo ahh...5 menit_

Setelah 5 menit

"Tobeeee" teriak Kakuzu "aku udahannnn"

"aku Tobi bukan Tobe"

"sama aja, sana mandi"

"osh"

"kok kamu bau... kaos kakinya Deidara sih?"

"kok tau?"

"abis.. selain bau kaki ada bau angusnya juga siy, bau yang tak berharga"

"ooh gitu, udah yaa Kakuzu senpai , ako mao mandi dulu, nanti dimarahin"

"oo..yawda"

_Hoahmm, duhh ngantuk..tapi dei-kun udah manggil nih ,kenop air panas yang mana sih?? Kenapa dua-duanya item.. pasti kerjaan Hidan, dasar tukang cat... oh iya, pembaca... Hidan itu anggota akatsuki yang nyaebeliiin banget, anehh lage, masa badan sendiri dicat, trus dia muja2 yang namanya jashin... sapa lagi tuh...?!sabun..sabun..mending pake lifebuoy ato dettol??... samponya sunsilk ato pantene yaa?? Aah ini aja 'silky soft' tapi jangan deh, kan punyanya dei-kun.,.. nanti dimarahin._

Tobi tetep saja ngambil sampo itu dan memakainya super banyak

_Gile wangi euy...handukan duluu...hmmm, hair-gel dimana yaa?? Dasar dodol... pasti dihabisin Hidan ama Kisame lagi, dasar orang gila.. pemirsa... Kisame itu erm... jelmaan hiu!!! Pokoke kayak gitu dehh, kalo dibikin sop enak ga yaa?? Lho..!! kenapa malah mikirin itu...?!_

Tobi berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana terlihat Itachi dan Kisame yang lagi makan

"haii Itachi and Kisame-san"

"hnn" jawab keduanya, Itachi lagi makan cereal dan Kisame lagi makan sandwich tuna.

"Itachi-san.. ramenku udah jadi lom'?.."

"blom.." jawab Itachi.

Tobi pun langsung nyeduh air panas buat mi..eh ramennya

_Pembaca..tadi itu namanya Itachi uchipret..eh uchiha, sang maniak..masa dia tega ngebunuh keluarga sendiri... gua aja ga pernah menyia-nyiakan teman..apalagi Kakashi..ups...no spoiler...hmmm...so, mending konoramen sop iga ato kari ayam...kari ayam ya..? oke deh.._

" Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

_Nah pembaca...itu zeri-san yang manggil...hah?! siapa?.. itu lho.. senpai kuw yang paling baek..._

"Tobiiiiiiiiiiii... kamu udah nyiremin kaktus-kaktusku belon?"

"hah...udah kemaren.."kata Tobi ambil makan. Mi...eh..ramennya munchrat-munchrat..muncratnya pake h.

"ooh... Tobi anak baik"

"haha...makasi..."dengung Tobi paksa

_Senpai gila!!! Emang gua anjing...anak baik--anak baik... chuihhh, iih amit-amit..nggilani_

"Tobiiiii..."

_Kenapa hari ini semua pada teriakkin aku siih?_

"iya...leader-san"

"kamu sekarang cari informasi te-te-ge kyuubi dari konoha... dan karena Hidan, Sasori, dan anggota atu lagi lagi pergi..kamu yang harus bersihin rum.. eh markas... understand??!!!"

"i stand under you.."

Tobi dipelototin

"eh...yes yes..understand"

"okey, now.. go wash the dishes"

"oke bos... sipp"

"boss??"Tobi nanya lagi sambil membersihkan meja makan...lho, yang makan kan Itachi ama Kisame..

"yes Tobi?"

"don't use english banyak-banyak donk"

"don't use english too much" leadernya menimpali

"ini dishes-nya kan ada sisa, boleh orewa give to the pembaca ga?" balas Tobi dengan bahasa ga jelas. Di piring Kisame tersisa sepotong sandwich. Sandwich Kisame... mau donk tobii, kasi ke gua sini

"reader?"

"iya, kasian toh dari morning hasn't eat yet, so boleh ta' kasi nih makanan ga...bos ta'iye"

"shut up and just do the cucian...eh dishes deng" teriak sang leader marah, padahal Tobi bermaksud baik.

_Are...are...pembaca..kita udahan dolo ampe disini yaa...?? lain kali ketemu lagi, soalnya si leader udah ngeluarin piso dapur tuhhh udah yaa... ja..ne..._

**a/n: yuppie.. chapt 2 ****yang super duper hiper, etc. etc.ancur selese, sebenernya ini bwat ngelepas stres dan emosi sihh ..ya ga Tobi? Tobi ngacungin jempol, bagian fav. Gua pas Deidara ngeledakkin kaos kaki, terus ada sound effectnya gituw..duuuuh... dasar kepala ga jelas..mikir yang ga jelas juga.,.mana ide bwat water moon's property putus-putus lagi sui-chan manyun-manyun...huhh... review yaa **


	3. akamaru turns into a human 3

**Chapter 3.when akamaru becomes a human**

"hmm...hmmm"

"guk..guk.."

Kiba dan Akamaru lagi jalan-jalan santai keliling konoha, seperti biasa..

"guk..." Akamaru manggil-manggil Kiba"

"apa Akamaru..?"

"guk..guk..kaing..woof"

"ooh, mau kencing... ya udah, cari pohon sana..."

Sambil menunggu Akamaru, Kiba duduk di bangku taman sambil siul-siul ga keruan, mengakibatkan satu ekor burung pingsan.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sepasang mata mengintai, sambil menyeringai...

Kiba tiba-tiba merinding, lalu cepet-cepet nyari Akamaru...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba jalan-jalan lagi hari besoknya.. tapi, kedua mata itu tetap menghantuinya sepanjang perjalanan.

'iih..sapa yaa itu..perasaan ga ada yang dendam ama gua deh... utang, baru dilunasin kok...lagian Cuma ngutang pisang goreng doank di warung udin (itu mah warung depan rumah) apa fangirl?? Masa gua punya.. kayaknya ga deh... gini aja, biar ga diikutin lagi, aku akan ngubah Akamaru jadi bodyguard gua.. mhhph'

Lalu, dengan semangat empatlima, ia dan Akamaru berjalan nun jauh ke hutan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di sebuah toko terpencil di hutan yang bernama card cartas, Pintu dibuka... krieeek

Kiba melihat sekeliling ,celingukan kayak orangutan nyari pasangan.

"halo0o0o0..." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Terlihat seorang wanita seksi berambut hitam keriting menyapanya.

"ka..kamu.. Maria Noches?"(AN: dari getbackersssss)

"yup... what can i do for you..??"

"aa..aku mao ngubah Akamaru jadi orang..."

"hmm??gitu...?? ada bayarannya?"

"aa..ga ada.."

"kalo gitu tebak berapa umurku... kalo bener, kukasih gratis..tis..tis"

"aa... 25??" jawab Kiba ragu-ragu.

"salah...pegi sana"

Tiba tiba Akamaru mengonggong pelan, Kiba terbelalak..

"bener??"

"guk..."

"heii Maria !!!! aku tau..!!!"

"ya..?? berapa.."

"99"

"bingo...!!!" Maria langsung joget-joget sambil main marakas.

"sekarang tolong.."

"iya..iya, sini ikut..." ajak Maria ke Akamaru, Akamaru langsung ngikut.

JEDAK..JEDUK..GROPYANG..WIIING..WUUSH..TUING..GUBRAK..SHUU..HIHIHIHI (suster ngesot?!) CRIING.. TOENG...

"udaaah niih" teriak Maria super semangat

Kiba tercengang.. Akamaru ternyata.. perempuan..?!?! cakepp banget.. sumprit, rambutnya panjang warna putih, badannya kecil..mulus... kira-kira kayak Kakashi versi cewek... hohohoho

"aaaa-"

"kenapa..ini anjingmu..??"

"masuta kenapa bengong ??" tanya Akamaru.

"waaa..!!! ga mungkin.. ga mungkin, seinget aku, Akamaru itu cowok.. ga mungkin!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba tetap membawa Akamaru pulang, setelah penjelasan puanjaaaaaaang ama mamanya, Kiba bergegas makan, dari situlah... beberapa keanehan pada hidup Kiba terjadi... mulai dari:

Akamaru maunya makan di bawah.. ga pake sumpit lagi...

Akamaru suka kencing sembarangan (?!)

Akamaru suka ngejarin kucing tiba-tiba

Akamaru suka ...

Akamaru suka...

Blablabla...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

memang,, pengintai itu mulai menghindar dari Kiba tapi lama-lama dia jadi kesel sendiri ama Akamaru.

Sampai suatu malem, Kiba berteriak

"AAAAAAAAAAAA...AKAMARU!!!! KAMU JADI ANJING LAGI SANA...!!!!"

Akamaru nangis dan lari keluar dari kamar Kiba...

Kiba langsung mengejarnya keluar rumah, tanpa disadari, sebuah truk melintas dan menabraknya... (emangnya di konoha ada truk ?!?!?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba dibangunkan oleh sesuatu yang basah... jilat...jilat (emang Deidara??)

Kiba bangun tiba-tiba, di kamarnya, mendapati Akamaru versi anjing sedang menjilati kupingnya

"akamaruuuuuu...!!!!" Kiba langsung meluk Akamaru, tersadar akan sesuatu, Kiba langsung ngecek.. maaf... (sensor)nya Akamaru... ternyata bener cowok.. Kiba jadi lega. (Akamaru's POV : dasar master sedeng... ngapain sih.. gua kentutin baru tau rasa...)

Sore itu Kiba dan Akamaru berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya.. tiada lagi pengintai misterius.

Kiba jalan ambil siul-siul ga keruan lagi, sambil nyengir guedeeeee, saking bahagianya.. ada Aufa dari otaku family-pun dipeluk, Aufa langsung pingsan.

Akamaru's pov : master kenapa sih??! Kok jadi aneh begini??!! Ada apa dengan masutaaa..oooo.. kutanya malam...(lagu peterpan)

**a/n: ****hahahaha.. cerita aneh bin ajaib bin ga jelas binti sedeng hihihihi, cerita ngaco, bikin jayus daripada ketawa, namanya juga author sedeng... **

**REVIEW ALERT : selamat..!!!!! next chapter adalah tentang Itachi..!!!!!!!!!!!!! keinginan anda dikabulkannnn...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ceritanya tentang... ada deh..!!! tapi kayaknya arus nunggu 2 minggu deh, soalnya water moon's property ama fanfic Avatar baru blon kelar.. jadi sabar bentar yaaach... review plissss**


	4. itachi gets crazy

**Yeeiiiy ini khusus bwat itachi4ever.. hope you like it, ceritanya agak aneh sih.. hhehehe, tapi anehan yang Kiba.. jadi tenang aja... baca baca baca dan request...**

**chapter.4when Itachi gets crazy**

"hahahaha.. lagi..lagi" teriak Kisame keras keras

"nih Kisame..." Deidara menuangkan bir ke gelas Kisame ampe luber.

"senpai... jangan minum banyak-banyak.." Tobi menimpali

"gapapa, sekalii aja tobiii huahahaha , nih kamu minum jugaa"

"ah.. ga senpai.. aku masih kecil"

"huh dasar sok imut !!!" sekarang Kisame menimpali, mereka abis nangkap 'gobi' (AN: hahahaha, makxutnya buntut 5) dan lagi minum2 di bar berempat.. lho.. Itachi mana??itachi ke wc...

"tobiii.. kalo ga minum, nanti aku bakalan nangkep kamuuu"

"nangkep aku??"

"kan to'bi' hahaha, kisamee, to itu angka berapa??"

"tauu seratus kalii"

"Tobi seratus buntut hahaha" Tobi sweatdropped

"senpai.!!! Cukup minumnya..." Tobi memohon-mohon "pulang yook"

"geendoong" teriak Deidara sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, akhirnya Deidara dibawa pulang Tobi pake digendong, alhasil, karena Tobi ga pake topeng dan ternyata (juga) mukanya cakep.. jadi dikira lagi pacaran ama orang-orang (jadi yaoi siih?? Kan gua ga suka yaoi.. 'cept deitobi hehehe)

"itachiiiii" teriak Kisame, Itachi udah selese boker, langsung duduk di sebelah Kisame.

"Kisame.. minumnya udahan, Tobi aja udah pulang"

"aah.. nih, pasti mao lagii" Kisame memasukkan mulut botol ke mulut Itachi, Itachi mao ga mao minum, Kisame cekikikan. Tiba tibaa... satu jam kemudian

"kisameee... mao lagiiii" teriak Itachi.

"duuh, pulang yukk" Kisame ternyata udah KO

Akhirnya Kisame membawa Itachi pulang (dipaksa..) dengan membopongnya di atas samehada, Itachi terus meronta ronta mao nambah sake.

Kisame menidurkan( bukan meniduri lho..) Itachi di kamarnya dan memaksanya makan pil 'lelep' Itachi akhirnya tidur ambil ngorok, ampe Zetsu yang tidur di kamar sebelah denger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esok paginya...

Kisame yang biasanya bangun paling pagi sedang menuju dapur untuk bikin sarapan, ia berjalan dengan gontai ke pantry, maksudnya dapur.

"hai Kisame-channnnn" teriak Itachi cueriiia dengan memakai celemek di atas jubahnya.. Kisame aja blon mandi, masih pake singlet ama boxer.

Kisame mangap... dagunya ampir jatoh ke lantai.. ada apa dengan Itachi yang sering bangun siang...ada apa dengan "chan"?? Kisame mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"aku udah bikinin sandwich tuna kesukaan kicchan lhooo..."

Kisame yang udah duduk mangap lagi ada apa dengan Itachi yang males.. ada apa dengan "kicchan"

"aa.. arigatou" Kisame menimpali sambil makan sandwichnya

"ohayouuu" gumam Deidara yang baru bangun dengan malas malasan, dengan piyamanya (AN : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! imut bangettttt, deidy pake piyama), tiba tiba Kisame mendekat ke Deidara.

"hei... Itachi aneh banget hari ini"

"hah??"

"iya.." Kisame mendelik ke arah Itachi,, Itachi lagi buat konoramen kari ayam kesukaan Tobi sambil nyanyi nyanyi harukakanata "aii.. liat tuh, masa dia pagi-pagi bangun terus ngebuatin aku sandwich?? Kamu punya ramen juga udah jadi.. bahkan dia sekarang lagi buatin ramennya Tobi..."

"hah..!!!! beneran??"

"iyaaa.. udah kayak penganten baru, terus dia bilang katanya hari ini mao ke konoha jengukkin ade'nya"

"adenya itu... sasuketek??"

"iya.."

"dei-kuuun ramenmu jadi tuh, dimakan gih" seru Itachi menyadari ada Deidara disitu.

Deidara tambah shock...dei-kun ?? emang Tobi?? tapi.. aji mumpung, dia langsung duduk di sofa panjang dan makan ramennya, sebelum Itachi jadi normal lagi...

Tiba-tiba Tobi dateng.. dengan piyama sama kayak punya Deidara dan membawa bantal bulet bentuk bomnya Deidara (AN: otak yaoi gua lagi jalan... gua lagi hunting bantal kayak gitu nihh, ada yang punya??) lalu Tobi menguap dengan imutnya (AN: aiiiihhhhhh kyakyakyakya)

"dei-kuun, aku masih ngantuuk, kenapa dibangunin??" gumam Tobi kayak anak kecil, lalu tiduran di sofa yang sama dengan Deidara dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Deidara. Terus tidur lagi, Deidara diem aja, makan terus.. udah biasa.

"aiiih tobii, kicchaaan, aku mao juga donk" seru Itachi lalu berlari ke Kisame dan memeluknya dari belakang, mata Kisame dan Deidara keluar, Tobi sih setiap hari... kalo Itachi, sekalipun belum pernah.. ada yang salah dengan Itachi..!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang harinya...

Itachi diiket di tiang buat diinterogasi, karena di markas akatsuki yang sisa Cuma mereka berempat, maka jadilah Kisame , Deidara, dan Tobi berlagak jadi detektif sementara Itachi yang malang diiket di tiang bendera.

"jadi ehemm.. siapa namamu" tanya Deidara

"Itachi sukmawangi mawar uchiha" jawab Itachi ,Tobi mencatat dengan seksama atas perintah Deidara

"siapa nama partnermu..??" tanya Kisame lagi.

"ummm.. kalo ga salah Kisame Pitt.. bener ga??"

"bener..bener" balas Kisame, Deidara melotot. Tobi nyatet lagi

"aa senpai.."

"apa Tobi?" tanya Deidara balik

"gimana kalo senpai baca ini??" saran Tobi, ia sedang memegang buku 'how to solve a crazy Itachi for dummies', Deidara membuka-buka buku dan mengangguk-angguk.

"okey... Itachi..!!!" kata Deidara tiba tiba

"waak... mamiku ada tiga.. eeh konde nenek gua copot nyemplung ke got.." teriak Itachi latah.

"tatap mataku..." Deidara memulai

"senpai mau nembak yaa..??" tanya Tobi

"ah diem lo..!! tatap matakuuu"

"udah ditatap tuh" balas Kisame.

"kau ngantuuuk, sangat ngantuuk"

"hoahmm" Itachi nguap

"tidurr... ketika kamu bangun besok kamu akan menjadi..." Deidara mikir dulu ketika Kisame teriak

"Tobi !!!!!!" Tobi rupanya maen-maen ama samehada.

"saya mengertii" jawab Itachi, lalu ia tidur

"eeh.. lom seleseee, aduh Kisame gimana niih.."

"udah biarin aja, liat aja besok." Kata Kisame pasrah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esok harinya

Kisame yang bangun paling pagi segera ke dapur untuk sarapan, masih memakai singlet dan boxer, diintipnya dapur.. tidak ada Itachi, ia jadi lega, Kisame pun duduk dan membuat sandwich (AN: sandwich molo)

"ohayou.. Kisame sann" Deidara baru nyampe dapur dengan piyama kuningnya, ia lalu duduk dan menyiapkan ramen instannya.setelah selese, iapun makan di sofa

"ini punyakuuuu"

"bukan.. punyaku!!!"

Deidara menengok, terlihat Itachi dan Tobi lagi rebutan bantal-bomnya Deidara, Deidara kaget, masa hipnotisnya berhasil sih, kalo berhasil berarti... KIAMAT

Tobi melihat ke Deidara, lalu berteriak ke Itachi

"nih kamu ambil bantalnya, aku mau Deidara yang asliiii" teriak Tobi sambil lari dan tiduran di sofa, posisi sama kayak kemaren, dengan muka puas.

Itachi pun membuang bantalnya dan berlari ke arah Deidara juga, sekarang Deidara lagi ditarik-tarik sama Tobi dan Itachi... Kisame ngakak...

'_hiks.. ancur hidupku, ada dua Tobi sekarang, satu aja udah merepotkan, ini dua.. apa kata dunia nanti.. hiks, apa aku akan jadi yaoi 4ever...??'_

"kisameee" Deidara mendesis

"wakk.." Kisame kaget

"awass kamu.. nanti Itachi aku hipnotis jadi hiu betina !!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: ****poor Deidara...hahahaha, ga nyangka bisa nulis fanfic kayak gini.. muahahahaha, gua bakat nulis yaoi kaga yaa?? Review dun', ama request, soalnya kotak ide lagi super duper kosong..hikk**


End file.
